Known stereoscopic display systems use special glasses, for example red and blue filter glasses, LCD shutter goggles or polarizing filter glasses. Other known prior stereoscopic displays use a parallax barrier with a fixed slit pitch or use a lenticular lens sheet. All these known stereoscopic display systems have the disadvantages that they show pseudoscopic images in the outer areas of the viewing area and/or that the viewing position is fixed due to the fixed geometry of the system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a stereoscopic display system which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art mentioned above.
This object is solved by the subject matter according to the independend claims. Preferred embodiments of the invention are subject of the dependent claims.